A rag tag team of eons!
by Doger 32
Summary: Two humans are sucked into the pokemon world, a mysterious legendary plays tricks on others, an odd pair of siblings appear, and much much more in this wild ride of a story!
1. Chapter 1

Author's note

Heyo! It's been forever since I've tried doing a fanfic. This new story is going to be weird to make because the base idea for it sprung to me out of nowhere. This is a test, if this chapter does well, I'll upload more. If it doesn't do well then idk. Anyway, on to the chapter!

Chapter 1

Our story starts in a black empty chasm in the pokemon world.The character we focus on is an unknown figure shrouded in mist. "What to do today." he asked himself. A bored sigh echoed throughout the empty chasm he lived in. "The villagers will expect anything at this point so there's not much room for surprise." he mumbled. Then an idea sprung into his head at the speed of a bullet. "The villagers will expect my tricks, but they won't expect new, otherworldly people!" he cheered in joy at the fact he could cause mischief. He then began mumbling to himself on how he would execute his plan.

Back in the real world, we now focus on Jenine. A young college student who is sitting in her college dorm on her bed studying. Jenine was 19 just about to turn 20. It felt like torture to her, having to sit there and read notes all day. Patience was not her strong suit and monotony was her mortal enemy. She looked at her nightstand and her eyes immediately fell on the black and blue system sitting there. Oh how desperately she wanted to play her video games at that moment. It was just out of her reach, the only thing stopping her was her studies. She groaned loudly and looked towards her digital clock. "11:30!?!?" She yelled flabbergasted. "Have I been reading these notes that long?" She pondered. *grumble* she jumped a little when she heard her own stomach growl. She got up and pulled out a large travel case that was stowed under her bed. Opening the case revealed nothing bust instant ramen she had packed before leaving home. She knew that going to college would be costly so to save money she went on an instant ramen diet as she liked to call it. Pulling out a beef flavoured cup, she quickly filled the cup to the fill line and popped into her microwave.

Our story now takes us far, far, away from where Jenine lives and brings us to a seemingly empty household. Everything was desolate except for one mound of blankets in the middle of a room. After a few wiggles of the blanket cocoon, the head of young teenage boy burst out gasping for air. With the boy popped out a laptop that was currently displaying a chat room. With a quick glance around his room, the boy known as Chris locked his eyes back onto his laptop. Chris was, at the moment, chatting with his friend James.

[10:30 AM]Jamesy: So how is life now that your parents aren't home for a good week or two?

[10:31 AM]ChrisTheBlue: Eh it's been alright, just boring. Life as a whole has been boring for me. The internet can only entertain me for so long.

[10:42 AM]Jamesy: Sounds like you need an adventure dude. Go out and explore a cave or something. That sounds pretty fun.

[10:45 AM]ChrisTheBlue: Yeah that would be pretty fun. I should hop off and go make some food, I'm starving.

[10:50 AM]Jamesy: Alright see you around.

Chris turned his laptop off and yanked himself out of the cocoon to reveal a pretty slim, almost twig like 16 year old body. He was wearing a loose blue t-shirt and shorts. His height measured in at 5'10" and he weighed a mere 98 pounds. He quickly got up and stretch his small frame. He quickly made his way through the empty house down to the kitchen where he dug through the fridge like a mole digging through the ground. He quickly pulled out a tv dinner and stuck it in the microwave.

Our story now takes us back into the pokemon world. Now in the zappatrappa village. We focus in on a jolteon lazing around his home. Robert the jolteon was tired of working on tech like everyone in the zappatrappa village did. "Man there's got to be something better to do with my life right now." he moaned sitting up from where he layed. He stole a quick glance around the small hut he lived in with his family. His father was hard working and stern on the outside, but once you got to know him he was a big softie on the inside. His mother was kind and caring and an amazing cook. She knew how to raise a child and not lose sanity because of it. Next was his sister Sara the leafeon, who was ill tempered but still fun to hang out with. "Speaking of Sara," he thought, "She should be returning home any second." As soon as he finished that thought, Sara walked in the door. His sister was a creator in every sense of the word. She could take any materials and build something she knew how to. Robert on the other hand, was a thinker. He could think of inventions never even dreamed of before. His brain was always working, thinking of new creations. Put Robert and Sara together, and they could make anything a reality… when they're not fighting like cats and dogs.


	2. Chapter 2

Authors noot noot

Holy frickernuggets a lot of people liked the first chapter of this story. That's surprising to be honest. I thought it would crash and burn but if people are liking it, I'll happily do more. Also, when commenting on a post, please leave any questions or criticisms you have. As long as it's constructive criticism. Anyway, on with the chapter!

Our story this time starts back up in the empty chasm. Our prankster villain is continuously scheming on how to make mischief. His latest plot, to bring two humans into the pokemon world and transform them into pokemon. "I'll open a portal at a random meet up location." he mumbled. He laughed as the pieces of his plan fell into place. "Now, who to take." he pondered. Two people that would seemingly never work together. A sudden image of a certain 19 year old college student and a 16 year old high schooler flashed in his mind. "Perfect!" he shouted suddenly, scaring away the few creatures that lurked in the chasm.

Next our story takes us into the real world as we focus back in on Jenine. Jenine was currently sitting on her college dorm bed, eating her cup of noodles, wondering what to do tomorrow. She was free from her studies for two days and she planned on enjoying it as much as possible. "I need a life" she thought. She hadn't talked to her friends in a good day or two, so she grabbed her phone and checked her messages. "Nothing, nothing at all." she sighed angrily. As she finished her noodles, a sudden tug feeling dawned on her. It was as if she was being magnetized to an area. No matter how hard she tried she couldn't shake the feeling and she would walk towards it unless she was paying extreme attention. Eventually she sighed and decided to follow the feeling, packing a small bag of ramen and walking out the door. "At least I don't have to pay much attention" she thought as her body went into auto pilot.

Now, we transition to Chris's home. The socially inept teen was quietly munching on a tv dinner as he furiously typed on his keyboard. He wasn't social in real life, but he was very vocal online. At lot less physical contact is what appealed to Chris. At the moment he was talking in an anime chat room and was learning about an obscure wrestling anime whose main character was a guy wearing a red speedo and had a pig like nose. "Man anime can be weird" he said aloud to no one in particular. As he finished his food, a sudden tugging sensation dawned on him. He as well as Jenine had done, ignored the feeling for as long as possible before finally giving in. "Hey it's an adventure." he murmured to himself. He grabbed a bag, put some sandwiches and fruit in the bag, grabbed his mp3 player, put in his earbuds, and took off down the road.

It's been 3 days since Jenine and Chris left for the same place without knowing it. At the moment both of our protagonists were laying on the grass, resting their weary legs for the moment. Both knew they were extremely close but had no idea what to expect from this journey. The location both were headed to was the lonely mountain top. The nickname for a mountain top that was surrounded by nothing, and peering out on top the mountain would reveal nothing at all. The mountain was also famous for being unusually humid. Chris was peering around the area with curious eyes like a child exploring the outside for the first time. "Why here?" he wondered to himself as he continued forward. His faded sneakers lightly tapped against the cobblestone path, the humidity drenching his body in sweat. He looked around at the faded sign posts, the arrows directing him along the trail still barely visible. An oddity stuck out to him however, one sign seemed to be out of place. Instead of the regular faded red arrow, this sign seemed to bear text, although the text was faded and hard to read as if it had been written ages ago. Chris peered at the sign and read what he could decipher aloud. "…ber, 6th day

If any human…sets foot here…

again…et it be a kindhearted pers…

…ith that hope, I depar…

...ji."

Chris blinked in confusion for a moment. Why did the words on this sign sound so familiar to him, he wracked brain trying to come up with an answer, but only caused himself a headache. Shaking away these thoughts, he trudged up the mountain.

On the other side of the mountain, Jenine was also very confused on the location she was being guided to. She breathed the humid air and then breathed out with a sigh. "This almost feels like a pokemon game" she mused to herself, somehow enjoying the humid and dank mountain path. After what felt like hours, the two finally reached the top, with Chris getting there slightly before Jenine. As he stopped dead center on the mountain top, he looked around for something unusual, but found nothing. He sighed and waited, getting the sense that something or someone would soon approach. As fate would have it, right after he thought this, Jenine climbed up on top of the mountain top as well, quickly coming into Chris's view. "W-who are you?" he asked nervously, being suddenly filled with a sense of dread. Before Jenine could answer his question, the lonely mountain top began violently shaking and the two were instantly knocked off of their feet. Chris had been knocked out as soon as his head hit the stone floor and Jenine saw to purple ovals open and begin sucking them in before her vision went black.

In the pokemon world, Sara and Robert were having one of their infamous arguments. They could destroy buildings if they got too heated in discussion. At the moment Sara had been trying to prove a point. "Look all I'm saying is that does not look like blitzwing!" she shouted at her brother angrily. Robert, much to Sara's chargin, was quick to retort. "It looks fine, and besides it better than anything mr i blow up everything i touch. Plus-" Roberts retort had been cut short when a rumbling pierced the sky. Robert and Sara both peered outside and were shocked to see no sign of a thunderstorm. "Well then what was that just now?" Robert asked no one in particular. The siblings gasped when upon further inspection of the sky, the saw two purple portals, even worse was that there something coming out of them. Two mysterious creatures fell out of two giant portals and Robert and Sara have gone to investigate. Upon getting closer, the siblings noticed that the two mysterious creatures looked similar to them in body size, well at least one of them looked close to their body size, the other being oddly small. Robert smirked trying to break away his internal fear and decided to lighten up this situation a bit. "20 poke says that they're eeveelutions like us." he said slyly to his sister. Sara rolled her eyes and sighed, her brother always makes these dumb bets with poke he doesn't have.

"Where on earth are you gonna get 20 poke dingus?" she shot back slightly annoyed at her brothers antics. Internally however, Sara was kinda happy that her brother was being a dingus, it did lighten the mood as the two walked over to the mysterious creatures. Speaking of, the siblings had finally arrived and were staring blankly at the two creatures lying unconscious on the ground. One was an espeon and the other, smaller one was an eevee. Sara turned to her brother and stared on blankly. "Looks like you'll be getting 20 poke" she said absentmindedly as she watched her brother approach the mystery eons. "Who cares about that right now, help me get these two up into our house, they look hurt!" he snapped which made his sister jump, normally he wasn't angry. She quickly hoisted the espeon onto her back and followed her brother back.to their home slowly as to not drop the espeon.

Jenine slowly came to her senses and immediately felt different. She couldn't tell exactly what was different but she knew that something about her was drastically different. As soon as this thought crossed her mind, a intense wave of pain washed over her. She twitched violently trying to subdue the pains. Not too long after this her senses returned to her. Immediately she noticed that her senses seemed more acute. She could see crystal clearly, despite the fact that her eyes burned when she opened them, she could hear people in the other room talking as if they were in the same room as her. Blinking for a second, another question came up in her head, where exactly was she? She tried getting up only to fall down on the floor with a resounding thud. She got up and tried again, only to have the same result. Suddenly soft laugh filled the room, a laugh that sounded like a mixture of arrogance and amusement.

A bit more of the amusement part, but the arrogance was still noticeable. Suddenly a quadruped yellow dog-like creature entered her view. "I thought psychic types like yourself were good at everything, let alone standing!" he said mockingly. Right afterwards however, a similar dog-like creature that was beige with what appeared to be a long green leaf on its head, came into her view looking angrily at the yellow one. "Don't be rude you moron! She appears to have been unconscious for hours, of course standing is going to be difficult for a few seconds." the beige one, which Jenine now recognized as female scolded the yellow one while bonking him on the head with her paw. The yellow one instantly reacted by falling over face first while clutching his head. "Ow ok ok! I won't be rude to our guests, jeez don't hit the head." the yellow one grumbled as he stood up rubbing the spot on his head. "Why? It's not like there's a brain in your skull anyway." the beige dog teased. The yellow one glared his eyes at the beige dog and the two began arguing back and forth at what seemed like lightspeed. Jenine was speechless as she watched the carefree antics of the two siblings. Millions of questions ran through her head at once but she decided to ask what she felt was most important at that moment.

"What are you two?" she asked extremely confused. The siblings stopped dead in their tracks when they heard Jenine speak for the first time since they found her. Sara was the first to speak. "Did you really just ask WHAT we are?" she asked, putting emphasis on the what part of that question. Jenine nodded. The siblings broke out into uncontrollable laughter. Jenine looked at them annoyed by the fact that they were laughing at her and had completely ignored her question. The two froze the laughter when they finally noticed they death glare that Jenine had been giving them. Robert cleared his throat and decided to at least humor the odd espeon. "Well we are-" before he could do any kind of explaining, a small brown dog-like creature hopped into the air from nowhere and landed in between Jenine and Robert, surprising both of them. Jenine was surprised by the fact that there was a third dog like she needed to learn of, while Robert was surprised at how well the small eevee had made and landed the jump.

Chris was ecstatic. Once he finally regained consciousness he quickly realised, and accepted, that he was an eevee. Being a fan of video games as a whole, he was no stranger to pokemon and was over the moon by the fact he was a pokemon. His excitement only tripled when he heard other voices and could understand what the voices said, meaning that there were other pokemon with him. As soon as he heard one voice ask what the other two voices were, Chris knew he had to jump at the chance to show off his knowledge. When he said jump; however, he didn't mean to physically jump over to the group, but whatever works. Looking at the group he saw an espeon looking bewildered, a jolteon look impressed at Chris's jump, and a leafeon that had stopped whatever it was she was doing to see the other stranger finally awake.

Chris suddenly realised what he had just pulled off and laughed wholeheartedly. "That was one hell of an entrance I guess." he said aloud, trying to break the silence. The espeon looked at him weirdly, the leafeon chuckled at his joke, and the jolteon stood there, seemingly frozen. Realising this, the leafeon got up and padded over to him, and proceeded to wave her paw in his face for a couple seconds then look back at Chris. "Welp, you broke him, I think that's a new record. Nice jump earlier by the way." she said nonchalantly. Turning back to the jolteon in question, she swiftly delivered a powerful iron tail to his head knocking him to the ground, and out of whatever daydream he was just in. "Owww" he moaned while slowly getting back up. Chris laughed a little at the antics of the two and then turned towards the espeon. "About your question earlier," he said taking on a serious look that was hard to pull off with his small frame, " We're pokemon! I'm an eevee, that beige dog looking creature is a leafeon, the yellow dog is a jolteon, and you are an espeon!" he said happily. At that last part Jenine froze. "I'm a WHAT?!!??!?!" She shrieked ear piercingly loud.

Sara, and Robert had all fallen over at the sheer volume of Jenine. Her shriek was so loud in fact, it shook the entire foundation of the house. Quickly recovering, Chris spoke up. "You're an espeon, a psychic type evolution of me, eevee! Being psychic type means you can do a bunch of cool stuff with your mind!" he said cheerfully, not realising how terrible Jenine felt because of this. Robert and Sara both suddenly stepped forward in unison. "Wow," chris thought, "It's not hard to tell that these two are brother and sister." his thoughts were cut off by Robert speaking.

"By the way, what are your names?" he asked. "Jenine" the espeon in question mumbled. Hearing this, Chris's eye went wide like saucers. "Jenine? You're that girl from the lonely mountain top!" Chris exclaimed. Jenine looked back in confusion before the memory came back to her and everything clicked. "We got transported here when we got onto the mountain top" she mumbled. Sara and Robert looked confused. "You two know each other?" Sara asked, scratching the back of her ear with one of her paws. Chris and Jenine both nodded. "We met back when where still human, that's when we became pokemon." Chris explained but then froze when he realised he had just said they used to be humans. Sara and Robert looked at them like they were insane, as they rightfully should've. Then out of nowhere, both fell to the ground in laughter. "You believe that sis? These screwballs must've hit their head hard if they think that they're humans, creatures only heard of in legends" he gasped in between laughter. His sister was too busy laughing to actually respond.

Chris stared at them annoyed while they laughed on. "Are you two done yet?" he asked tiredly, only to be drowned out by their laughter. Having just about enough of this Chris glared and inhaled a deep breathe before yelling. "ARE YOU TWO DONE YET?!?!?" he hollered angirly. The two stopped dead and looked at him. They straightened up and continued what they were saying. "Ok, so let's say you are humans, which is quite hard to believe, how the hell did you end up here?" Sara asked. Chris went to answer but Jenine decided to try out her psychic powers by shutting Chris up psychically, deciding it was her turn to talk. "Neither of us know how we ended up here. We just, had a kind of feeling that we were supposed to go somewhere, said somewhere being the mountain top, and when we got there, we blacked out and woke up as pokemon." Jenine explained, making sure to keep up her psychic block on Chris's mouth. Chris, however, was not too keen on being shut up so simply, despite being a social outcast. He sent death glares at Jenine and decided to try out his own powers, charging up and sending a few stars her way, using the move known as swift.

The move, of course, made direct contact and pushed Jenine back, catching her more off guard than actually hurting her, making her lose her concentration, and thus, removing the psychic block. Immediately, Chris glared daggers at Jenine. "Do that again and I swear, you'll wish a light tap is all you would get." he said menacingly, while deep down, he knew this was an empty threat, he was a freaking eevee, not much he can do damage wise. Jenine, however; was none the wiser. "Ok ok fine I won't" she said apologetically. Unbeknownst to Chris and Jenine, Robert and Sara were having their own serious discussion in whispers. "So what do you think of tweedle dee and tweedle dumber over there?" Sara muttered to her younger brother.

"They're a bunch of dinguses but, with the right training could be pretty alright. However, concerning their situation, this has mewtwo written all over it." he muttered back as he watched said eevee and espeon. Sara nodded. "Everyone across the four villages probably saw the portals, and knowing them, they're probably in a tissy and going crazy about it. If we were to take them anywhere, there's a high chance we'll encounter a lot of trouble along the way." she muttered back. Robert nodded. "Me and you can handle ourselves in battle, with the right training Jenine could do fine, but Chris, I'm not sure about. He's an eevee, he doesn't really have any good moves, the only attacking moves he could possible have are bite, quick attack, tackle, or swift." he said deep in thought. Sara nodded as well. Everyone in the room froze when a clicking noise was heard followed by the opening of a door. "Kids we're home!"


	3. Chapter 3

Sus 2 electric boogaloo: I am hyper sorry for the long wait guys and gals. Between school and my new job that i got, i haven't had much time to write this chapter. It doesn't help that i have had writers block for a little while. This chapter is a lot shorter because I'm not sure how I should go about writing out battles, so feedback on this chapter would be great! Next chap will be a lot longer don't worry.

Robert and Sara donned a ghost white face when they heard their parents enter. Looking nervously at Jenine and Chris, Robert and Sara spoke in unison. "Uhh, how do we explain this to mom and dad." they asked no one in particular. Before they could do anything, Robert and Sara's parents walked into the room. Their parents, named Eugine and Diana, stopped and looked at the unexpected guests. "Mind informing us of your new friends?" Both parents asked. Sara was immediately thinking up a story to explain the mysterious newcomers, but, Robert on the other hand shrugged and spoke. "They kinda fell out of some portals in the sky." He bluntly stated. Sara nearly fell over at the stupidity of her brother. The parents, however, seemed unfazed by the outrageous claim. "Mewtwo is at it again eh?" Eugine asked. The siblings nodded. Both parents sigh in annoyance. "Well get ready then, you'll have to track him down and return these two." Eugine said exasperatedly

All four of the younger eons looked at Eugine in shock. "Wait, you really mean it dad? We're gonna go on an adventure?" Robert asked excitedly, his eyes gleaming in awe. Sara rolled her eyes and walked over to Jenine and Chris. "Brace yourselves," she whispered, "He gets a little nuts when excited." Bothe Chris and Jenine looked back over at the Jolteon right as Eugine nodded his head. What they saw right after was the jolteon bouncing from wall to wall faster than the eye could see. "YAY! YAY! YAY! YAY! ADVENTURE! ADVENTURE! ADVENTURE!" He yelled while bounding around the room. He was stopped dead in his tracks by a swift smack in the face by his sister. "Knock it off you dolt!" she scolded. Eugine and Diana just laughed before taking on a serious face. "Now listen you four, while we were unfazed by the appearance of these two," Eugine said while pointing at Chris and Jenine,"The other villages won't be so understanding. There is a high chance you four will fight other pokemon, a lot." he said.

At this, Chris gulped, knowing that he had barely any good moves. Eugine looked at Sara and Robert with a sharp eye of examination. "You two remember how to perform duo attacks right?" he asked sternly. Both siblings nodded slowly. "Of course dad, why wouldn't we?" Sara said in a nervous tone, Robert just nodded. Jenine decided to put her psychic abilities to good use at that exact moment, by reading the siblings minds. She instantly laughed and called out "They're lying!" Both siblings snapped their heads around and glared at the espeon. Eugine just sighed. "Allow me to demonstrate how a duo attack is done, Dear if you would?" he set up a small target and turned to Diana who nodded. Diana used swift, summoning a few stars, one of which Eugine hopped on to as Diana charged forward at the target, summoning flames around her. As the swift star charged forward, Eugine hopped into the air and charged a large ball of electricity and launched it at the target as Diana crashed into the target with immense flames. The target was evaporated, to say the least. All four of the younger eons looked on in awe at the immense power of the duo attack.

Eugine landed perfectly as Diana walked over to him with a bright smile on her face. "Oh Eugine it's been far too long since we've done that!" she cheered. Eugine laughed at the cheeriness of his wife. "I know hon, that was fantastic!" he boasted. The two then turned back to the young eons. "Any questions?" he asked. The children were, understandably, frozen in awe. After a few moments of awkward silence, Robert was the first one to speak up. "Uhhhh, that was amazing!" he said. Both parents laughed wholesomely but then dawned a serious expression again. "Now before we send you four off, let's see what moves you have. Hit me with your best!" he roared challengingly. Robert ran forward with electricity dancing around his fur. Eugine looked expectantly at his son as the boy focused the electricity into a ball at the edge of his mouth and shot it at his father. Eugine swiftly doged the electro ball and went in for a retaliation. Hitting the boy with a tough kick with his hind legs. Robert took the hit surprisingly well and quickly retaliated with a thunderbolt which Eugine doged and quickly went in for another retaliation, but was caught off guard when he saw Robert use zap cannon, a normally easy move to dodge but at this range, it was impossible. Eugine easily took the zap cannon because of resistance and quickly stood back up with a proud smile. "Good job, although you need to work on raw power, being crafty won't always work." he said knowingly. Robert nodded and walked back with the others who were lined up. Eugine raised his paw and pointed it dead at Chris. "You there! Let me test your powers boy!" he said challengley. Chris gulped and stepped forward shakily.


	4. Message to readers

Ok look guys, I'm putting this story on hold for a little bit. But! Don't worry! This is not permanent like the first story I did. All I'm doing is rewriting the current chapters because, well I have new ideas, but to work with those ideas, some things have to change. But rest assured, I'm not done with this world I've thought up, in fact ithis is just the beginning. I have much more in store, so stay tuned. And also check out the rewritten chapters when they go up, but for now, Peace out!


	5. Chapter 5

Hey guys, small update. Ive been working on the rewrite but it will take a long while before its finished, as i want to make it as good as possible. So stay tuned, and have patience friends! 


End file.
